leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poli
|nature=Brave |type1=Water |type2=Fighting |media=special |evolution=2 |epnum=PS001 |numeps1=an unknown number of |numeps2=10 |firststagename=Poliwag |secondstagename=Poliwhirl |pokemonname=Poliwrath |epname=A Glimpse of the Glow |firstevoep=PS001 |firstevoname=Prior to A Glimpse of the Glow |prevonum=060 |evo1num=061 |evo2num=062 |secondevoep=PS011 |secondevoname=Buzz Off, Electabuzz! |current=With Red |va=no }} Poli (Japanese: ニョロ Nyoro) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his starter Pokémon. As of ...Now You Don't, he is level 80 and his Characteristic is "proud of its power." History Prior to the start of the series, Red owned Poli as a Poliwag. While swimming one day Red began to drown and Poli was unable to do anything but watch. Due to being unable to help Red in his current state he evolved into Poliwhirl and saved him. Poli first appeared in A Glimpse of the Glow, helping to capture a for Red. Poli later battled against a , but was knocked out in a hit. In Onix Is On!, Poli, Saur, and Pika helped Red in his Gym battle to win the Boulder Badge. Poli fought in Red's first battle against a Trainer's and was able to win by using one-hit knockouts and complimentary moves, despite starting off with low health. In Danger: High Voltorb, Poli was the only member of Red's team to infiltrate the S.S. Anne. Immediately upon entering the two of them end up battling a , with Poli ending up paralyzed. Due to Poli being paralyzed and unable to help out Red is forced to dodge the powerful attacks from Lt. Surge's . Right when it seems the two of them are trapped Red reveals their plan, which had Poli secretly drip a trail of water on the floor leading to Lt. Surge and Electabuzz. At Red's command Poli uses to freeze the legs of Lt. Surge and Electabuzz, and with the smoke of a launched Poké Ball the two escape safely. While trying to find the exit Poli is attacked by a and captured by Lt. Surge, who throws him off the ship. Red attempts to rescue him, but is electrocuted and throw into the ocean as well. As Red begins to recall a similar situation he is saved by Poli, who evolved into a Poliwrath. With his new found strength Poli easily out powers Electabuzz with his new . In The Kindest Tentacruel, it is revealed that Poli was able to evolve without a Water Stone due to the Vermilion Harbor having traces of the four evolutionary stones speculated to be at the bottom of . In A Tale of Ninetales, Poli is accidentally traded to alongside Saur and Pika. During the three days that Blue has them he trains them vigorously. They later traded back, while keeping the serious attitude that Blue installed in them. In Meanwhile…Vileplume!, Poli battled in Red's Gym battle against Erika in his fight to save Eevee. Poli goes up against her , with Red being confident that it will be an easy victory. Poli attacks with but is stopped on the last hit and counter attacked with Bellsprout's , knocking Poli out. In Golly, Golem!, Poli is picked as Red's first Pokémon in his battle against . Red send out Poli to attack, but in the short amount of time that he does so, Giovanni successfully releases his and freezes Poli. During the Pokémon League, Poli battled against a Trainer's , advancing Red to the semi-finals. In A Charizard…and a Champion, Poli and Pika helped Saur defeat Blue's Charizard in a brilliant strategy by having Poli's water vapor and Pika's electric energy create a thundercloud that struck a vine shot and wrapped around it by Saur. In Punching Poliwrath, Poli is shown in a flashback fighting against Bruno's . Poli was easily able to block all of Hitmonchan's attacks and strike back with Double Slap, but was taken out when Hitmonchan attacked with Thunder Punch and . Poli battled in the rematch against Bruno in Clefabulous Clefable, where he is battled against . Machamp quickly overpowers him after his belt is removed and holds Poli down. Vee manages to use the water Poli left to use to surprise attack Machamp, allowing him to defeat it. In Forretress of Solitude, Poli was part of the team that Red used in his test to become Viridian City's Gym Leader, though he was not seen participating. Poli battled against Carr’s in Put Your Beast Foot Forward. Poli sends a at Steelix, sending it flying. Carr tries to counter with Steelix's , but Poli simply catches it in his hands, using to predict the attack. Poli then lifts Steelix into the air by its tail and smashes it into the ground. In Distant Relation Deoxys and Storming the Forretress, Poli was seen joining Red's other Pokémon, Blue's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that Carr had placed inside the Team Rocket airship. His Ability combined with Deoxys's use of enabled Red to counter Carr's final exploding Forretress. In The Final Battle VIII, Poli joined forces with 's Polibo while battling against Guile Hideout. After saving and his Dusclops from 's attack, Poli used to confuse Guile Hideout so that Polibo could get a chance to sneak closer and attack. Although Guile Hideout tried to send his and to attack the Tadpole and Frog Pokémon, they simply threw them away and attacked Guile Hideout directly, breaking his armor. Personality and characteristics Being 's first Pokémon, Poli has a strong relationship with his Trainer. Due to all the time they have spent together they can formulate plans without the use of words, which Red says they used to use to escape from bullies. Poli cares deeply for Red, saving him from drowning by evolving on two separate occasions. Poli has good battling skills, even though he often loses the battles he participates in. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Water Gun|1=Double Team|2=DoubleSlap|3=Ice Beam|4=Poliwhirl Water Gun}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Water Gun|1=Double Team|2=DoubleSlap|3=Ice Beam|4=Water Gun as a Poliwhirl}} |image2=Poli mod 5}}|0=Seismic Toss|1=Focus Punch|2=Mind Reader|3=Poliwhirl Double Team|4=Poliwhirl Ice Beam}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Seismic Toss|1=Focus Punch|2=Mind Reader|3=Double Team as a Poliwhirl|4=Ice Beam as a Poliwhirl}}}} }} Names Related articles Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Blue's Pokémon Poli Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Quaps es:Poli fr:Tar it:Poli ja:ニョロ zh:蚊香